Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computers, and more particularly to intelligent homepage tuning in a web browser in a computing environment.
Description of the Related Art
In today's society, computer systems are commonplace. Computer systems may be found in the workplace, at home, or at school. Interconnected computing environments have led to the emergence of the World-Wide-Web (WWW) or Internet as a vehicle by which a client computer may communicate, sometimes over long distances, with a server or host computer. The client computer may implement an application, such as a browser, which is configured to transmit and interpret data received and/or sent to the server over the WWW.